Maybe I Know It's My Party Kikyo's Turn to Cry
by MourningGlorie
Summary: Kagome goes from lugubrious to triumph in three easy steps. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I Know**

**(I don't own any Inuyasha characters And I also don't own any Leslie Gore song lyrics)**

* * *

****Maybe I know that Inuyasha's been a-cheating, Maybe I know that Inuyasha's been untrue But what can I do?****

I feel everyone's eyes on me.

****I hear them whispering as I walk by "Inuyasha's gonna break her heart and make her cry". I know it's me they're talking about I bet they all think I'll never find out****

Grabbing my books, I hold my head up, acting like nothing is wrong, when inside I am shattered.

****But maybe I know that Inuyasha's been a-cheating, Maybe I know that Inuyasha's been untrue But what can I do?****

Walking into my english class, I see Kikyo leaning on Inuyasha's desk. Narrowing my eyes at the pair, I walk up and kiss Inuyasha's cheek. "Hey 'Yasha what are we doing this weekend?" I ask. "Your party Kagome. Duh." Replied Inuyasha in a annoyed voice.  
"Oh, Hi Kagome". Kikyo said in a smug tone. "So Kikyo, what did you do this week? Catch any new STD's?" I asked with an innocent voice.

Before Kiky-Ho could say anything, Mrs. Kiade started the class.

****Deep down inside Inuyasha loves me,**  
**Though he may run around.**  
**I know someday Inuyasha'll love me,**  
**Someday he'll settle down.****

I kept my eyes on the text book on my desk. If I looked up I would turn into Capn' Slapahoe and rip Kiky- Ho a new ass.

****But maybe I know that Inuyasha's been a-cheating Maybe I know that Inuyasha's been untrue But what can I do?****

I can honestly say I have never felt so torn-up on the inside then I do now.

****Oh, maybe I know that Inuyasha's been a-cheating Maybe I know that Inuyasha's been untrue But what can I do?****

**Please R/R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's My Party**

**(I don't own any Inuyasha charcters And I also don't own any Leslie Gore song lyrics)**

After the hellish day at school, I wanted nothing more then to get ready for the party. Walking though the front door, I saw mom knocked herself out with the decorations for my birthday party. "Mom, this looks so beautiful" I said. "Kagome, go get ready for your party." mom said with a smile, as I stood there with my mouth open.

Walking up the stairs, I felt happy. I can't wait for Inuyasha to see my new dress. As soon as he does, he will forget all about Kiky-ho. Quickly showering, I apply my make-up and do my hair. As I slip into my dress, I hear the party music start up.

Walking down the stairs, all eyes are on me and for once I love it. Looking around I don't see Inuyasha anywhere. My happy bubble has burst.

***It s my party, and I ll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you***

"Sango, have you seen Inuyasha?" I ask my bff. "No, sorry Kags. but fyi, Kiky-ho was here and gone." "Oh, really? I did not invite her." I told her. "And I hate to say this, but, Kiky-ho and Inuyasha was holding hands and looking cozy."

***Nobody knows where my Inuyasha has gone But Kikyo left the same time Why was he holding her hand When he s supposed to be mine?***

Blinking hard, I try not to think about it. But I can't help the tear that does fall.

***It s my party, and I ll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you***

Sitting on the couch, I watch all the guests dance and have a good time.

***Play all my records, keep dancing all night But leave me alone for a while Til Inuyasha s dancing with me,**  
**I ve got no reason to smile***

***It s my party, and I ll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you***

Standing up, I walk over to the punch bowl and get a glass of blackberry punch. Sipping it slowly to give myself time to calm down, I noticed that the party chatter went dead quiet. Looking up I saw the happy couple walk through my door like they owned the place.

***Kikyo and Inuyasha just walked through the door Like a queen with her king Oh, what a birthday surprise Kikyo's wearing his ring***

Walking up to the 'wonderful' couple, I say in the coldest voice I could muster: "Get the fuck out. Both of you." then in a louder voice: "Party's over."  
As soon as everyone had left, I sat down in the middle of the floor and started crying out my shattered heart.

***It s my party, and I ll cry if I want to Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you***

Please R/R


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo's Turn To Cry

(I don't own any Inuyasha charcters And I also don't own any Leslie Gore song lyrics)

* * *

***'Cause now it's Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**'Cause Inuyasha's come back to me.***

I can't believe the turn of events that happened since my birthday. Inuyasha and Kiky-ho has been going out for close for two weeks now. Flaunting their relationship to the world. It seems that everywhere that I go, I see them together. But when I meet Inuyasha's eyes, I see something there and I don't know what it is.

***Oh, when Kikyo left with Inuyasha at my party And came back wearing his ring I sat down and cried my eyes out,**  
**Now that was a foolish thing!***

***'Cause now it's Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**'Cause Inuyasha's come back to me.***

"Kags, there's gonna be an awesome party this week at Rin's house. You gonna be there right?" Sango asked me at lunch. "Hells yeah, I'mma be there!" I said in a faux gangsta voice. "Good. You don't need to be down anymore. I think Kouga is gonna be there. And he is fine." Sango said with a smile. "Maybe I will give him a chance." I said.

Friday night. Slipping in to a white puffy sleeve shirt, black corcett, black puffy skirt, black and white stripped thigh-highs and combat boots, I had to admit that I looked hella good. Putting my hair up in a ponitail, I was ready to go.

Walking through the door at Rin's house, I was met by Sango and Miroku. "Hey, Kags! You made it!" Sango said with a hug. "You know it." Looking around the room, I saw Inuyasha and Kiky-ho dancing up a storm. Kiky-ho met my eyes and smiled like a cat who drank up all the cream.

***Well, it hurt me so to see them dance together,**  
**I felt like making a scene.**  
**Then my tears just fell like raindrops 'Cause Kikyo's smile was so mean.***

***But now it's Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**'Cause Inuyasha's come back to me.***

Kiky-ho reached up while keeping eye contact with me and kissed Inuyasha. I just turned around and walked to the table where the snacks where. "Hey Kagome, how ya've been?" Turning around, I met eyes with Kouga. Then a thought popped into my head. "Kouga, I have been fine, would you like to dance?" I asked with a smile. Without a word, Kouga led me to the dance area. After about five minutes of slow dancing, I reached up and kissed him. That's when I felt Kouga ripped from my arms. "Stay away from my woman, you mangy wolf." Then Inuyasha punched him. Poor Kouga was TKO in one hit.

***Oh, one night I saw them kissin' at a party,**  
**So I kissed that wolfish guy.**  
**Inuyasha jumped up and he hit him,**  
**'Cause he still loved me, that's why.***

I was beyond pissed. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Inuyasha? You are with Kiky-ho now. I am single. You, on the other hand, are not." "Kagome, I made a mistake. I don't want Kikyo. I want you. I miss you more then life it's self. Please forgive me." Inuyasha said in a broken hearted voice.

It took one second to reply. "I do forgive you, But you are gonna be in the dog house for a while." I said with a smile.

***So now it's Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**'Cause Inuyasha's come back to me.***

***Yay, now it's Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry,**  
**Kikyo's turn to cry.***

Please R/R


End file.
